<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dearest brother; by ktenologious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381601">dearest brother;</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktenologious/pseuds/ktenologious'>ktenologious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Terrible kink meme fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, M/M, Monsterfucking, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktenologious/pseuds/ktenologious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kink Meme fill] The Black Beast has its favorite meal right where it wants it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Miklan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Terrible kink meme fills [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dearest brother;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kink meme fill, now de-anon’s because lmao: "Demonic beast!Miklan fucks Sylvain with his massive beast cock. Bonus points if it's ridged or barbed."</p><p><b>Warnings</b> for incest, noncon, monsterfucking, one (1) mention of animal cruelty, Sylvain suffering.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvain wakes up in pain.</p><p>That is nothing new. He wakes up in pain, sharp white jagged lines cutting into his skin, pinpricks of red piercing his chest, blooming purple at his back. He tries to move, and he aches; he tries to stay still, and he aches. His <i>everything</i> hurts, even some parts of his body he hasn’t been able to feel in ages, and his brain is fuzzy and dazed with what he thinks might be a concussion.</p><p>He doesn’t know. He doesn’t quite remember what was going on before now, really: they were… traveling, to Conand Tower, to get rid of an annoying group of bandits led by the most annoying of them all. Yes, they were tasked with the retrieval of the Lance of Ruin, that his <i>beloved brother</i> Miklan had stolen from home, and…</p><p>That’s all he knows.</p><p>He shifts, just a little. He woke up face down against dirty greenery, moss and leaves and mud on his mouth and eyes. It is dark, but there is the sound of running water to his left, and— <i>crunch</i>.</p><p>Oh, that’s not good.</p><p>He turns to his right. There is little light brightening his sight, just a slice of broken sunlight from what seems to be an opening in rock (so, a cave then, alright). A giant mass of metal and bones is bent over another mass of fur, holding it down as it tears into its meat and skin. A huge maw closes around a bent limb and— <i>crunch</i>.</p><p>Sylvain watches in horror as the monster feeds. It is easily breaking bone and tissue like it is paper, barely chewing and swallowing its meal down as if it is water. There is blood and gore clinging to its scales, and more of it hanging from its claws and the joints of its armor, and it is <i>horrifying</i> and— And he will be next, won’t he?</p><p>
  <i>What happened?</i>
</p><p>He tries to remember even as he struggles to move without alerting his <i>host</i>. The Lance, and Miklan. Did they make it to Conand? He feels weak, magic reserves drained and some fog crawling into his head as he thinks; at least a day and a half since he was last aware, if the sun is out, and he can’t even tell if it <i>is</i> out. Conand is mostly plains, though there are the cliffs that fall straight into the gulf, but they are at least a half-day away from the Tower, and he can’t tell how fast this <i>creature</i> is.</p><p>He manages to make it on his side before he feels the foul smell at his back. Wet and hot air hits his neck, and he has a split second realization that he is not wearing his armor and that he has no weapons before a claw slams him down on his back.</p><p>He screams. It <i>hurts</i>, his everything hurts, he might have broken something but— But, does it matter?</p><p>The thing is even more ugly up close, even with tears clouding his sight; it has red eyes and barely any skin covering its bones and nerves, and reeks of fresh meat and old blood. Its claw digs into Sylvain’s shoulders as it lifts him up and straightens, sitting up on its hind legs, and the true size of the thing is honestly nightmare-inducing.</p><p>He lets himself go limp and unresisting as it grabs him with its other claw. There is no way out, especially not when he feels its fingers close around his torso like he is just a toy. It could throw him around in its hands easily, play with him until he breaks, and then he will end up in its stomach, unfeeling of anything in death. What a great ending for Sylvain Gautier, who everyone thought of as trash and probably better than he really is. It is fitting that he will end up just as food for a monster like this, as he is nothing more than an animal himself. </p><p>It looks at him with beady eyes, head cocked to one side, almost like a cat curious about something. It noses at him, his hair and neck and down his chest, heavy breathing warming up his cold body for one last time. Then, it brings out its tongue and licks him whole.</p><p>Sylvain shudders, a full-body shiver at the sensation against his skin. It burns wherever it goes, leaves a tingling sensation behind that makes his bones hurt like the frozen winters of his home, like the water in the well that seeped into his nerves. The tongue drags his undershirt up, bunches it up around his neck, and he closes his eyes to wait for the end— </p><p>Except it doesn’t come.</p><p>He keeps his eyes closed as the tongue, rough and wet and burning, tastes him. It is slimy and feels gross, disgusting, why won’t it eat him already? His body feels numb except for the horrible heat pooling in his stomach as it licks between his legs, shame and pleasure melding together to be indistinguishable from each other.</p><p>He gasps out when he feels the burning —the <i>tongue</i> inside him. When did he lose his clothes? He was clothed, wasn’t he? No, he can’t feel his clothes anymore, only the burning, the numb feeling on his thighs and—</p><p>He opens his eyes; everything is blurry and his head throbs painfully at the light. The monster is still holding him in one hand, closer to its body as it licks him, and as he shifts he can feel the length pressing against him.</p><p>
  <i>It isn’t planning on eating him.</i>
</p><p>He can’t see well, can’t see at all, but he can feel its dicks, rough and sticky and grinding into his stomach as the creature moves him as it pleases. The idea of it makes him gag more than its barbs against his skin, more than its <i>smell</i>, oddly familiar in its inhumane nature. </p><p>A memory of his brother comes to his head unprompted, holding a knife up to a lizard’s underside, slow and cruel as he always was.<i> Did you know some lizards can mate for hours? </i>No, Sylvain didn’t know. <i>Bet you would like that, wouldn’t you, you whore.</i></p><p>The beast croons next to his head, fangs scrapping at his neck as it ruts against him, and everything clicks into horrifying focus.</p><p>Conand. The bandits. Miklan and the Lance.</p><p>His <i>brother.</i></p><p>He kicks at the thing’s— Miklan’s arms and digs his heel into its exposed nerve, cringing as it roars right next to his ears. He falls to the ground on his back, crying out at the rock cutting into his wounds and the burns on his skin, but he can’t hesitate. He tries to get up, adrenaline forcing the pain away even though the world spins in his eyes, consciousness fading away before he even gets to his feet.</p><p>He falls flat on his front, Miklan’s claw crushing him, then releasing him and crushing him once again, all of his weight atop him as he laughs and mocks him, <i>little princess wants to run? Poor sweet heir, never able to beat those lower than him</i> with hands tearing at his clothes and cock hard against Sylvain’s lips—</p><p>He comes back to himself to Miklan’s claw wrapped around him once more, fangs nipping at his throat carefully before they sink into his shoulder and chest and back, pulling both skin and a scream out of him. He tries to grab his brother, grasps at his scales and exposed bone for some hint of weakness, the pain searing him from inside out and keeping him aware enough to feel the numbness spreading from it, slow and tingling like the cold of his brother’s heart.</p><p>He can’t get away. He could never get away.</p><p>The pain tears through his insides and up his throat in a choked noise that can’t be a scream or a gasp, just a weak attempt at calling for help with a spent voice. Miklan is big, huge, splitting him in half with barbs that scrape and rip him apart. His brother moves slightly, just a shallow thrust of its hind legs that makes Sylvain convulse violently and Miklan growl around the body it holds between its fangs.</p><p>Apparently comfortable with its position, Miklan slowly lifts Sylvain off its cock before slamming him down once more and—</p><p>Sylvain knows no more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Extra</b>:<br/>(He thinks his mind comes back eventually, laying on the ground with Miklan bent over him, still inside him. He tries to sob at the sight of his belly bloated with cum and monster dick, but all he can do is pass out once more.)</p><p>(Do these things lay eggs?)</p><p>(He comes back once more to the sound of fighting around him. He sees Miklan guarding his prone body, and hears him screaming at others, but his head feels too heavy, his body out of reach, and he goes to sleep again.)</p><p>(Seriously, do they lay eggs?)</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Extra OVER</b></p><p> </p><p>I feel like I should mention Miklan's saliva is acid?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>